<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whimsical Dreams by Ynot301</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910382">Whimsical Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynot301/pseuds/Ynot301'>Ynot301</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Hinata Hajime, Gen, Hinata Hajime Is so Done, Hope, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, M/M, Philosophical talks at 3 am, Pre-Slash, Tired Hinata Hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynot301/pseuds/Ynot301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you here to kill me Hinata-kun?” Komaeda said with a raspy, breathy voice.</p><p>Hajime regretted staying. Why did he think this was a good idea, again?<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>If Hajime had any common sense, he would leave right now. Walk right back to his cottage and pretend this never happened. Perhaps he did, in another world. However, this is not that world, because in this world, Hajime found that he was far too tired to even bother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whimsical Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is often late at night that people most often find themselves sinking into their deepest thoughts. Perhaps because this is because night bring a strange atmosphere of vulnerability in a way that doesn’t happen in daytime, or maybe it is because late at night finds most people in a state of sleep deprived delirium. </p><p>Either way, Hinata Hajime found himself susceptible to the late night effect as he lay still in his bed. He knew he was tired. His eyes were arid and painful and his forehead throbbed achingly, but try as he might, closing his eyes inevitably brought his mind to thoughts of Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko who was maybe-dead-maybe-not, stuck out of reach in the hands of Monokuma. </p><p>Hajime rested on top of the covers of his bed fully dressed, for what felt like an eternity, before coming to the conclusion that there is no point lying still, chasing after the distant, elusive memory of sleep.</p><p>Hajime sat up with a heavy sigh and slipped out of his bed. He pulled on some shoes, and walked outside his cottage, wincing at the loud creaking that seemed to loom in the silence of the night. Hajime began to walk, not entirely sure where he was going, not entirely sure if he even cared.</p><p>Hajime was tired. He knew this is not the familiar type of exhaustion that came from warding away sleep with coffee and energy drinks. Not the exhaustion that came hand in hand with any student who, like Hajime, spent their nights beating off sleep in favour of studying, a desperate attempt to outrun their unremarkableness.</p><p>No. Hajime was <em> tired </em> . His shoulders slouched with the weight of his anxiety in a way that he would not allow if he was more aware of himself. Hajime was tired in a way that made his entire body ache with fatigue. He was tired in a way that made him want to dig a hole deep under the earth, and <em> sleep </em> for days. He was tired in a way that leeched him of all energy, in a way that made him want to just stop caring.</p><p>Hajime found himself standing on the sandy shore of the beach. He was reminded of that first day on Jabberwock island, of lying in the sand, of opening his eyes to the sight of Komaeda leaning over him. Wispy white hair and pale gaunt skin. And, <em> god </em> those <em> eyes </em>… swirling with despair and some other hidden emotion that Hajime couldn’t place. Grief? Madness?</p><p>Hajime could practically see him there, vivid as a painting, almost as if he was standing right ne-</p><p>Hajime stopped.</p><p>Standing right next to him was Komaeda Nagito in all his glory. Wispy hair, pale skin and all.</p><p>Hajime wondered how long he had been there. If Komaeda had been there since he beginning…</p><p>“Hello, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face. </p><p>If Hajime had any common sense, he would leave right now. Walk right back to his cottage and pretend this never happened. Perhaps he did, in another world. However, this is not that world, because in this world, Hajime found that he was far too tired to even bother. And for some reason those eyes draw him in, Hajime knows he should leave, that he would likely regret this tomorrow, whether this is because he will be dead or some other reason. Those thoughts slowed to a halt as Hajime found himself looking eye to eye with Komaeda, who was still waiting patiently for a reply.</p><p>He stayed.</p><p>“... Hey.” Hajime said back with significantly less vigour. Komaeda stood silent for a moment.</p><p>“Are you here to kill me Hinata-kun?” He says with a raspy, breathy voice.</p><p>Hinata regretted staying. Why <em> did </em> he think this was a good idea, again?</p><p>“I’m honestly not in the mood, Komaeda. Go bother someone else with your bullshit.” Hajime grumbled. Komaeda blinked.</p><p>“Thats’s quite harsh, Hinata-kun! Although someone like me could ne-” </p><p>“Shut up, Komaeda.”</p><p>“Why, of course, Hinata-kun…” Hajime is rewarded with precious silence. It barely lasted a minute before-</p><p>“Have you ever heard of the myth of Pandora’s myth, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda turned to him, piercing him with those strange, grey eyes of his. Hajime felt as if Komaeda was staring into his very soul.</p><p>Hajime sighs deeply, tearing his gaze from Komaeda’s.</p><p>“I suppose so, I’ve heard of it before. I’m not familiar with the details.” Hajime admitted, staring at the starry night sky… how long has it been since Hajime had taken the time to just relax. He paused, well relaxed as much as he could with the presence of an attempted murderer standing next to him, inquiring him on myths about boxes and things named Pandora… okay, so maybe Hajime doesn’t know anything about <em> ‘Pandora’s box’ </em>, but did it really matter that much?</p><p>“Hmm, I shall take the time to familiarise you with it then, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda said with a knowing glint in his eye. Hajime felt vaguely as if he was being made fun of. </p><p>“Well, the story begins in Ancient Greece. The Titans Prometheus and Epimetheus modeled humankind and animals respectively under the order of Zeus as a reward for their loyalty. After the humans were made, Prometheus went behind the back of Zeus in order to grant humans with the gift of fire, so that they could defend themselves.” Komaeda paused, took a breath, then continued. “Zeus, in his anger of fire being stolen from the gods, chained Prometheus to a rock and let his eagles tourture and eat him for eternity.” Hajime listened on, unsettled. He had the feeling that this story would not be a nice one. Komaeda opened his mouth and began speaking again.</p><p>“But that wasn’t enough for Zeus, so, in order to punish humankind, he created a woman named Pandora. She was molded to look as beautiful as the goddess Aphrodite, and was gifted wisdom, beauty, kindness, curiosity, peace, generosity, and health.</p><p>“And after this was done, Zues gifted Pandora with a box, and told her to never open it. But Pandora couldn’t help herself, she was created with curiosity, and so one night, she gave in to her desires and opened the box.</p><p>Horrible things flew out of the box. greed, envy, hatred, pain, disease, hunger, poverty, war, and death. All of life’s miseries escaped, and the outside world was plunged into despair. Pandora slammed the box shut. But after seeing the world around her, she was filled with overwhelming tragedy. She turned to the box and opened it again, praying that she would not make things worse. And what came flying out of the box, was hope.” Komaeda turned to Hajime, grinning in a way that wavered between delightful and unhinged. Hajime slammed down on the urge to cringe away.</p><p>“Don’t you see Hinata-kun?! By filling the world with despair, Pandora also filled the world with hope! If it weren’t for her letting all those horrible, despair-inducing things escape the box, the world would never have gotten hope!” Komaeda was heaving, his voice steadily growing louder and more impassioned. Komaeda leaned even closer, his eyes swirling with despair and that other, unknown emotion. Hajime found himself stuck still, staring at Komaeda with something akin to horror, or maybe even awe.</p><p>Komaeda was sort of like a flaming car crash. He was firey, bright and dangerous. And perhaps also like a flaming car crash, Hajime finds himself unable to look away. <em> Unwilling </em>to look away. Hajime watched Komaeda warily, as he dissolved into raspy, self deprecating laughter. Komaeda finally leaned away, after what felt like an eternity to Hajime.</p><p>“I suppose I understand what you’re saying, but that isn’t a justification for murder, Komaeda.” Hajime told him leerily. Komaeda huffed in a way that almost sounded disappointed.</p><p>they stood next to each other in silence, and it was only when the sun began to rose when Hajime released how late it was… or, how early. Hajime turned to Komaeda, goodbyes on his lips.</p><p>“I think… I’m going to go back to my cottage, now.” He found himself telling Komaeda.</p><p>“Of course!” Komaeda exclaimed, “someone talented like Hinata-kun deserves all the sleep he can get, so he can face the day brimming with hope!” Hajime was startled by the sudden loud speaking. But nodded hesitantly, before walking off of the beach.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Hajime jerked awake at the sound of the morning announcement. He sat up in his bed, wondering when he managed to get to sleep. He froze as the memories of last night flickered through his mind. </p><p>Hajime groaned. What on earth had possessed him to spend the late night (or early morning, he supposed) on the beach with Komaeda, of all people?!</p><p>Hajime shook his head and reminded of Fuyuhiko, who he didn’t even know was alive. He forced the memories of Komaeda and how beautiful he looked painted in the coloured of the sunset, his ey-</p><p>Nope. There was no way Hajime was approaching that with anything other than a two metre pole. </p><p>Hajime slipped out of bed rubbing his eyes as he stepped out of the cottage, and into a new day.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yooo. Um, I don’t really have much experience posting fics on ao3 and I wrote this all on my phone, so if there are any mistakes or spelling errors, please forgive me!! This is also my first dr fanfic as well!! So, yay!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>